Cooking equipment such as broilers emit high temperature flames and gases laden with grease, smoke, and other particles during the cooking process. Catalysts are often used to clean the gases. However, conditions such as high cooking rates, grease/combustible residue from product cooking, and inadequate broiler cleaning, can contribute to shortened catalyst life by allowing flame impingement on the catalyst and/or uneven heating of the catalyst that may result in exceeding the material rating of the catalyst components. When flame-impingement and/or uneven heating continues over time, erosion of the catalyst wash coat, precious metals (catalytic metals that oxidize grease and other particulate matter) can lead to sections of the catalyst being consumed, resulting in degraded performance.